


Slipping through my fingers and into the airwaves

by Linuial



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuial/pseuds/Linuial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gives Carlos an anniversary present he's not likely to forget in a hurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping through my fingers and into the airwaves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this (and similar) prompts at the nightvalecommunity kink meme.
> 
> http://nightvalecommunitykink.dreamwidth.org/822.html?thread=279862#cmt279862

I'm slipping through, I'm slipping through  
I'm slipping into the airwaves   
And this is nothing new, you are slipping through   
My fingers and into the airwaves  
The static's where you'll find me

\- Jack’s Mannequin “Into the Airwaves”

 

“Listen to the warm desert wind whispering sweet nothings into your ear as all you ever loved and held dear disappears forever into the ether. Welcome... to Night Vale.”

Carlos settled down into his armchair. It wasn’t often that he got to hear Cecil’s show, but for some reason every experiment he’d tried to run in the lab tonight had failed spectacularly and not even in interesting ways so he’d called it a night and was home earlier than usual.

“Mayor Hiram McDaniels called a press conference today to deny the existence of trees within Night Vale. Given that he is a five-headed dragon it was a very small press conference, attended only by journalists that could fit into the press hall alongside Hiram’s very shapely but enormous mass. ‘These so-called _trees_ are pure fiction,’ Hiram explained, ‘perpetuated by the patriarchy and created to hold the general population in a constant fugue state.’ Though well intentioned, the press conference was otherwise uneventful – not a patch, dear listeners, on ex-Mayor Pamela Winchell’s always lively statements. One spot of excitement came as Georgia Showers of the Night Vale Herald was crushed against a nearby wall as Hiram gestured emphatically, however she was rushed swiftly to the hospital and the whole matter was resolved relatively quickly with only minor losses of limb.”

Carlos smiled to himself. Cecil’s voice always had the power to calm him, trickling over him like cool water even when what he was saying made absolutely no sense. He couldn’t believe it had been a whole year since he had admitted how he felt, watching the lights above the Arby’s. Since then his love for Cecil had only grown and he considered it a rare treat to be able to listen to his partner’s show.  Though if he was being honest with himself it was a rare treat for a very good reason. Normally he wasn’t much for self-denial but he recognised that the degree to which Cecil’s radio voice turned him on wasn’t healthy. It was just so different to the voice Cecil used in everyday life and part of him felt guilty for not admitting to Cecil his unusual attraction to the warm, sultry tones or the effect they could have on him. He didn’t want the broadcaster to get a complex over it, or feel that Carlos was fetishizing any part of him, particularly something he had to use in his work. It was just it did _things_ to him, no matter what horror of the day Cecil was relaying. Usually the confusing and often alarming content of Cecil’s shows did enough to keep things from getting too steamy, but every time he caught himself enjoying Cecil’s shows _too_ much he felt a pang of guilt so it was often easier to avoid them altogether.

He slumped lower in his chair, starting to close his eyes and let Cecil’s voice carry him where it willed when he noticed the tone of Cecil’s voice had changed.

“Carlos? Perfect Carlos. Do you hear me?” Carlos sat upright, wondering if he had heard correctly. Cecil paused.

“Do not be alarmed. I am not trapped within the everlasting staticky nothingness of the radio waves again. No, this time I am talking only to _you._ ” At this last word Cecil’s voice dropped an octave, becoming gravelly.

“No-one else can hear my voice speaking to you, we’re perfectly alone. I used my yearly council-allotted black magic allowance so that the rest of the city will believe they are hearing only a perfectly normal show. But you and I both know better...

“I wanted to think of a way to celebrate our anniversary. I’ve always been able to express myself better over the airwaves than in person and Carlos, dear sweet Carlos, there is so much I want to say to you. So much I want to _do to you._ ” Carlos’ mouth had gone completely dry. Cecil’s smokey tones usually had him relaxed, if a little aroused, but now he was completely awake and on edge.

“I can just imagine the look on your perfect face. How your breath might hitch slightly, thinking of everything I might say. Are you still fully clothed, Carlos? Or have you begun to creep your hand up under the hem of your shirt? Don’t touch yourself yet. There’s plenty of time for that.” Carlos gave a guilty start, and pulled his hand from where he was growing hard in his pants.

“No Carlos, I want you to take your time. Imagine that I’m there with you, undressing you.” Cecil paused and Carlos thought he could hear the slight sound of breath on the microphone.

“I wouldn’t rush, not with this. Undo your shirt, Carlos, slide it _slowly_ from your shoulders.” Carlos’ hands fumbled to obey the quiet, growled order. “Now imagine I’m there, stroking your chest, spreading my hands down your sides. I love how warm your skin is; how that perfect hair trails down your stomach, taking me just where I most want to go. If I was there I wouldn’t be able to resist using my mouth. I would use my tongue all over you. I love how you can’t help but gasp when I find that sensitive spot just where your neck meets your shoulders.

“Stroke that spot now, Carlos. Lightly. Can you almost feel my breath on your neck?” Cecil’s bass rumble made all the hairs on Carlos’ arms stand on end. He trailed his hand slowly up his chest and stroked his neck, as commanded.

“ _Yesss,_ ” Cecil drew out the S, hissing imagined pleasure against his microphone, “that’s it, Carlos. I bet you look _so beautiful_ right now. You’re ready and eager to touch yourself and I haven’t even gotten to the best parts yet.” Carlos flushed. Cecil was absolutely right, wasn’t he? There was no use pretending. In that voice Cecil could ask him to do anything and he would do it. He ran his fingers lightly up and down his chest, feeling the sparks that trailed in their wake. He was already more turned on than he thought he’d ever been in his life.

“I am going to _ruin_ you tonight. I am going to talk you through it, make you shake apart and come until you can’t breathe. And then... And then, dear Carlos, I’m going to come home and do it all over again.” Oh god. He had to reach down and squeeze himself hard just to stop from putting an early end to the festivities. His cock was aching. He released it, palming it a couple of times just because he couldn’t help it.

“Would you like that? I think you would. I think you love it when I take you hard. You are never more beautiful or perfect to me than when I’m inside you, watching you shake apart and knowing you can’t help but feel everything I’m doing to you. Are you touching yourself now, Carlos? You can if you like. Hardly anyone is watching.” Cecil’s tone was no longer so detached or amused. There was a definite rasp to the silken tones. Carlos pulled his pants all the way down and off, allowing himself to spread his legs. He wished he’d thought to grab some lube before sitting down. He looked around desperately for something within reach. Now he’d gotten his hand on his cock there wasn’t much that could tear him away. His eyes fell on some hand lotion that he kept near the armchair – science was rough on the skin – and he fumbled with the cap as he grabbed it and slicked up his hands.

“Ohh Carlos, I can imagine it now. I know exactly how far down that blush goes. I can see you flushed and panting and ready for me.  If I was there I would open you up with my tongue. I know how much you like that. I could spend hours between your legs... Teasing, sucking, sipping, tasting you. For now your fingers will have to do. Touch yourself for me, Carlos. Two fingers. Slowly, then faster. _That’s it,_ ” Cecil’s voice had slowed to a deep, hypnotic growl. Carlos had managed to coat his hand in lotion and he moaned aloud as his fingers filled him, but it wasn’t quite enough. He wanted to obey Cecil, but he could feel his pleasure mounting and he knew it wouldn’t take long at this rate.

“God I bet you are so gorgeous, opening yourself up for me. Are you imagining it’s me? That it’s my fingers driving into you? I’d make you feel so good. I would make you _cry_ , my Carlos. You know I can do it. I would make you beg.” Carlos could definitely hear the sounds of heavy breathing now, comforted to know that he was not alone in how excruciatingly hot he found this.

“Use three fingers now, Carlos, go deeper. So deep, so full. God, you’re _wonderful_.” Carlos struggled to obey, bending double so that he could gain the right leverage. His cock was leaking pre-come all over his stomach. There was no way he was going to last like this. He stroked himself faster, feeling almost feverish, straining to hear Cecil’s voice. He was getting there, aching and his muscles were beginning to cramp, but he was _so close._

“And now, my love, for the hardest part. I want you to _stop_.” Carlos’ breath caught and he gave a little cry as he struggled to obey Cecil’s command. “As we take you to... _The weather._ ”

Tears of frustration welled in Carlos’ eyes as the opening strains of some _song_ he couldn’t care less about played. God, Cecil was cruel, evil, horrible... Surely he couldn’t expect... His cock gave a little pulse and more pre-come dribbled through his fingers. He was going to _die._

Suddenly his world narrowed as he heard the “ _snick_ ” of the door closing behind him.

“ _Neat..._ ” breathed a voice that he knew now as well as his own, and suddenly there were hands gently replacing his. God, he was so unbelievably relieved. “I’d hoped, but I’d never imagined that... God, _Carlos..._ ” Cecil looked completely undone. His eyes were dark, pupils blown, reflecting the scant amount of light in the room.

“ _Please..._ Please, Cecil. I can’t...”

“Hush, sweet Carlos. I’ll take care of you. You’re still so tight. Don’t want to hurt you.” Practised, swift fingers opened him up, and flipped him over. Cecil’s breath was hot on his neck for the first, hot, brilliant push inside. Carlos moaned at the sensation.

Cecil muttered nothings into Carlos’ hair as he set a steady, inexorable rhythm. “Yes, that’s it. Give it up to me. I told you I’d make you feel so good. _Wonderful._ Come on, Carlos.” His voice curled around Carlos’ spine and Carlos was helpless to resist.

“Come for me,” Cecil whispered into Carlos’ ear and that was it. He was coming harder than he’d ever come in his life. He could feel Cecil pulse deep within him and knew he followed him over the edge.

“Perfect, fantastic, _glorious_ Carlos...” Cecil sighed, sinking to the floor and taking Carlos with him. “I wish it could be our anniversary every. Single. Day.”

“I honestly don’t think I could cope, darling. And how did you get here from the station so fast anyway. I almost died when you took it to the weather...”

“Bloodstone circle-to-circle transportation, naturally.”

“Naturally. And who closed your show?”

“I am ashamed to say I pre-recorded it. Never before, and never again, but I would do anything for my Carlos...” Cecil smiled and tucked Carlos’ head under his chin.

“I know it’s not professional, but my god I am so glad you did. I needed you here. This was the best anniversary present ever.”

“Better than the trophy?”

“Definitely better than the trophy.”

“ _Neat._ ”

 


End file.
